Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-27288523-20151208212144/@comment-27356959-20151209054248
First of all I am not surprised about the low numbers, because of spoilers there a lot of ticked off people right now who wanted this to end. In reviewing all the stuff that has been written I have a couple of questions, (1) What is wrong with a good love story, (2) When did Maya step back, not in the year book episode, where she lied to Riley, same thing in the Semi Formal episode. Was Farkel right in what he did, yes he was, Should Riley of Dumped Charley, yes, Should Smakel and Farkel be together, for now, depending on the Josh situation, and untill he is fully recovered from his accident we will have to wait it out. Did Joshes accident cause the writers a problem, yes, had he been in the newyears show this stupid mess could of ended. Now who loves who, a lot of people forget these kids are actually in the ninth grade already, If you remember the episiode where Riley was trying to curl her eye lashes, (Very Funny by the way,) the girl that gave her what ever that thing was, was in the ninth grade, Maya made a point of that saying in disbelief that there were 9 grades. Does Maya love Lucas, not sure, and I agree with Farkel that she is not sure, Riley pushed her in this relationship and it started to develop from then. Should Lucas be given to Maya because her bad breaks in life, no. The campfire scene, why did Lucas not kiss her, he the perfect chance. As we saw in the newyears episode his heart belongs to Riley, at least for now. Do I see these two as a Cory and Tapanga, no, if we keep the main 4 people together, and the show can make it for about 4 more years, I see Riley with Farkel, and Maya with Lucas. Of course only time will tell. Many people ask about ZAY,I am not a big fan because you start getting to many people involved it takes away from the basis of the show. It:s hard enough to fill time for the seven main people, much less an 8th. Now in my opinion what has to happen, (1) Riley has to pull the sword out of herself, she has suffered enough. (2) Lucas, it is time for you to Man up, Tell one of the girls your true feelings, (3) Don:t kill the messagener, Farkel was right in what he did, (4) and most important, this show is based on the bay window, girls get back there, be the best friends that you are suppose to be, boys come and go, true friendships last for ever. Being a father my kids watched BMW, being a Grandfather my Grandkids watch GMW. Do not try toe seperate the two shows, instead embrace them, and learn from them. I always wonder what it would be like to be loved the way that Farkel loves Riley. This is the possible wildcard for the upcoming years, two kids who learn about love together, to inclued the good, the bad,and the scary. Last but not least, as I am not great with computers I have not figured out how to do spell ck when I post one of these, so please bare with me. So you now have the thoughts of an lder person, please don:t chop me up to bad. To all of you read thsi, a very Merry Christmas, and the happiest of New Years, To stael a line from an old show, may GMW live long and prosper.